


I Wish That I Was Looking Into Your Eyes

by taekiab



Series: Like a Melody [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories of established relationship, Pretty much just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekiab/pseuds/taekiab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun was slowly sinking behind the clouds as Stiles leaned up carefully from his position on the bed, trying not to move the woman asleep on his chest. He looked down at the way her hair fell across her face, the way the shirt she’d taken from him slipped off over her shoulder, the way her leg intertwined with his on top of the sheets her creamy skin meeting with the blue of his boxers. It was a nice a sight, but somehow all wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish That I Was Looking Into Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. 
> 
> This can be read as a one-shot, but you might enjoy the context of my other fic: [Run, You Better Run](http://archiveofourown.org/works/716950/chapters/1327967)

**February 2018**

The sun was slowly sinking behind the clouds as Stiles leaned up carefully from his position on the bed, trying not to move the woman asleep on his chest. He looked down at the way her hair fell across her face, the way the shirt she’d taken from him slipped off over her shoulder, the way her leg intertwined with his on top of the sheets her creamy skin meeting with the blue of his boxers. It was a nice a sight, but somehow all wrong. He carefully pulled a book down from on top of the headboard and tried to concentrate on reading a few pages, shifting slightly to try and get comfortable, pulling his right arm carefully and mechanically away and over her head to flip the pages before placing it back at her side. He tried pulling his arm to his side fully, avoiding her head and holding it close to himself. It was really no use. He sat the book down momentarily heaving a heavy sigh.  
  
Moments like this always made him think of Derek, how the scene should be playing out. How Derek would always wake up the second Stiles’s breath picked up or his heart rate rose or he shifted even the slightest amount. How strong and worried his eyes were even clouded with sleep. How much he wished he could hold on to that first smile in the morning, how his eyes seemed to remember Stiles into existence with every blink and his smile captured him every time.  
  
 _“Hey,” Stiles said leaning up onto his elbows as Derek looked up from his pillow, blinking heavily a small smile playing on his lips._  
  
 _“Hey,” Derek said rolling over to his back and throwing his arm over his eyes. Stiles made to reach for a book on the dresser next to the bed, his whole body extending to reach the far corner, when Derek pounced, grabbing him by the waist where the sheet had started to slip and expose the flesh beneath. He buried them both under the blankets. Stiles laughed and shoved at him as Derek nuzzled into the crook of his neck on the left, his own skin scorching against Stiles’s._  
  
 _“Come on, I have to finish a reading,” he huffed from under Derek, his hips betraying him as they jerked into the other man._  
  
 _“I don’t think so,” Derek said teasingly, brushing his lips across Stiles’s._  
  
 _“Aargh dog breath,” Stiles said smiling brightly, wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders._  
  
 _“Shut up,” Derek said pushing up and further over him before crashing his lips down on Stiles’s mouth, trailing light kisses across his face and the small collection of birthmarks on his cheek before biting lightly at the sensitive spot just below his left ear that always elicits Stiles’s best moans. Stiles squirms slightly beneath him but sighs contentedly allowing Derek to continue his ministrations, moving lower and lower._  
  
 _“St--,” Stiles starts but the words are choked in a moan as Derek nibbles at the side of his hip. “No, stop I have homew--,” he’s barely able to get out as Derek continues to tease him. Derek moves his mouth lower and Stiles’s eyes snap open as he whips his legs over the side of the bed causing Derek to lose balance just slightly enough and wind up on the floor. “Oh god, sorry, wow,” he mutters resisting a laugh as he looks over the side of the bed. Derek gave him his best serial killer glare. However, it lost some of its punch from his place on the floor tangled in the sheets from the bed. “I told you,” Stiles said with a smirk. “Anyway you have training in like -- now,” Stiles added looking over at the clock. Derek begrudgingly headed into the shower and quickly dressed for his training session with the betas. He headed to the door of the bedroom, taking a last look at Stiles on his bed._  
  
 _“You won’t leave--,” Derek started._  
  
 _“Without a proper goodbye?” Stiles finished. “I’m responsible, Derek, not a saint. I’ll just get back to school really late,” he finished with a wink, making the Alpha’s eyes flash red._ The look Derek gave him makes chills run through his body even now, even if only a distant memory.  
  
“Mmmm have you been awake long,” Ashley asked stretching her arms across Stiles twenty minutes later.  
  
“Nah,” he said, finally able to pull his leg free. “Haven’t even had a chance to start--,” he says motioning toward the book.  
  
“Good,” she said smiling brightly, throwing a leg over him and moving to straddle his waist. He pushed himself further up on the bed, dropping the book to the comforter and running his hands up and down her legs. “What do you want to do for dinner?” she asked casually.  
  
“Hmm,” Stiles thought aloud, turning his head to the right as if the answer lay somewhere strewn on his floor. At that, she scooted closer, dragging her fingertips lightly across his cheek.  
  
“It’s like a constellation on your face,” she said cheerily.  
  
“The moles?” Stiles responded pulling his hand to his face self-consciously.  
  
“Yeah,” she responded, eyes bright, pulling his hand down. “Like Scorpius or if you had another one here,” she said dragging her thumb across a blank space. “And here. It would be the wolf,” she added leaning in to kiss his cheek. “I love it.” He shifted uncomfortably, before smiling.  
  
“It’s not really my best side,” he said turning his face in the other direction and angling it upward in an exaggerated motion, drawing his hand across his jawline. She laughed while climbing off of him.  
  
“I dunno, I think it’s a pretty good side,” she said dragging her hand down his leg as she hopped off of the bed and pulled her pants up and on before venturing out of the room.  
  
“I used to think so too,” he mumbled to himself, turning to the book at his side.


End file.
